


THE EMPTY MOVIE THEATER

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fan gets to give colin a tour around town</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE EMPTY MOVIE THEATER

It was a hot summer day in San Francisco. You were sitting at a Starbucks with your lap top, drinking your coffee, going on the website of Colin Mochrie and Brad Sherwood, checking their touring dates, hoping they will do a show in your hometown any time soon and you find yourself disappointed- no shows in San Francisco in the near future.  
You sigh heavily and take another sip from your cup of coffee when the door suddenly opens and you see a man enters the coffee shop. You recognized him immediately, it was Colin. The man you were just thinking about, the man of your dreams. He gets a cup of coffee on to go and makes his way to leave the coffee shop. You decided to not over think this and just walk up to him and introduce yourself as a huge fan of his.  
"Colin? Colin mochrie?" you say as you approach him  
"Yes indeed it is I" Colin replies with a smile that is melting every organ in your body  
"Hi! My name is Scarlett, I just wanted to say that I'm one of your biggest fans, I truly adore you. It's such an honor to meet you!" you say as you almost start jumping up and down, realizing in your head that you can't stop either talking or smiling. It was getting a bit awkward. It wasn't just admiration, you couldn't tell to the man of your dreams how bad you want to sleep with him.  
You asked him if you could take a pic with him, Colin of course agreed, as being the most adorable human being in the world. You reached for your phone to make a selfie and couldn't help buy give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He immediately started blushed and so did you. You put your phone back in your pocket. You suggest that he would sit down for a minute, he agreed and it took you a minute to start talking, the entire minute you were just sitting and looking at him drinking his coffee, it was a bit creepy.  
"So..." Colin started talking, "how old are you Scarlett?" you replied and said "I'm 27 years old; I live around here in this neighborhood actually."  
"So what are you doing in this place are you with your wife or alone?" you ask, trying to find out sneakily if he's alone here or not. And you're surprised he tells you that he's here all alone. He tells you he needed a break from some things.  
After almost 2 hours of conversation and getting to know each other you decided to show him around the neighborhood and you had the perfect place in mind. You remembered there is an old movie theater that shows old movies all day long but at this time of day no one shows up and watches them. Colin agrees and you both leave the coffee shop and head towards the theater.  
You get inside; there isn't really a need to look for a good seat because you were the only people in the theater at this time of day so you could sit anywhere you'd like. It was an old movie from the 1940's, you couldn't even remember its name and couldn't care less since it was fucking Colin mochrie sitting next to you in a movie theater watching a movie with you. Nothing else mattered but him and you at right now. After 20 minutes of silence, Colin turns to you and says "thank you so much, that is the best distraction I could think of" and puts his arm around your shoulder. You couldn't help it and you put your head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he turns you so you are face to face and kisses you softly, you were so happy but such in shock it was happening but you just kissed him back and that soft kiss turned quickly into a heated make out session right there in the movie theater. After what seems like forever he breaks the kiss, panting and breathing heavily. It was your move now and you decided to leave him even more out of breath and you got up and sat on him, one leg on each side and kissed him fiercely again, both of you can't stop moaning and groaning at the feeling of your tongues running along each other. You started un-buttoning his shirt quickly while he reaches to your breasts and squeezing them, making you moan a bit louder. You were both super turned on, you could feel his hard on against your pants and you were very aroused at this point that not only your underwear were soaking wet, it reached your jeans a bit, you almost started shaking with anticipation. You decided to tease him and started grinding your pelvic against his which earned a lot of moaning from the both of you.  
You decided you wanted to tease him a bit more and you got up as he moaned in despair since it felt so amazing for both of you and you kneeled on the floor and in one swift motion you rolled down his pants to his knees and rolled off his underwear, you started rubbing his dick with your hands for a few minutes until you decided that you want to make him scream and you put his dick deep in your throat, sucking and licking on his dick which made him scream really loud, he couldn't breathe any longer, he put his hand on your shoulder to stop you from your movements. You got up and before you had a chance to say or do anything Colin pulled down your jeans and underwear and entering 2 fingers inside you, thrusting them super-fast, making you scream really loud. He kept going and going. You were so wet you started dripping on his hand but he didn't care. After a while you couldn't take it anymore and told him to stop and just take you. You were both panting and you reached to your handbag pulling out a condom, he put on the condom, turned you around and entered you in the doggy style position, making you scream so loud you were afraid the walls are about to collapse. You both couldn't stop screaming as he thrusted inside you hard and fast, making you both sweat intensely. You both couldn't stop, it felt so good, and Colin kept going and going, thrusting so hard into you he was convinced the chair would break. After what seems like forever you could feel your own climax approaching and so was his and you both climaxed at the same time, screaming your lungs out and shaking.  
You both fell down at the chair, trying to breathe again, you got dressed and left the theater, you gave him a heated kiss once again and gave him your phone number, in case he's in town again. He reached closer and kissed you again. You both hugged and you went home, knowing that you will miss him but you had a good feeling you would meet again.


End file.
